firefandomcom-20200223-history
Feuerwehr München
'About Munich Fire Department' The Munich Fire Department is divided in a professional department consisting of ten fire stations in the whole city and 22 volunteer fire companies. They are all organized together in the "Branddirektion", the fire-protection authority of the bavarian state capital, Munich. A total of 1.760 professional firefighters are active for the "Berufsfeuerwehr" and are supplemented by 850 volunteer firefighters. The professional Fire Department takes over the bulk of incoming calls for service. The Munich FD have to respond to about 80.000 calls each year, most of them are medical calls (55.000) as well as 21.000 technical calls (MVA, helpless persons, HazMat and other) and 5.000 fire calls (AFA, structure fires and outside burnings). Compared to north america 10 professional fire stations in a city with 1,500,000 inhabitants maybe seems to be too little but in contrast to america, each station have in part very much more units stationned there. So it can happen, that a structure fire is only operated by one station. 'Munich Professional Fire Department (Apparatus Roster)' 'Fire Station 1 - Downtown - '''An der Hauptfeuerwache 8, 80331 Munich ''built in 1904 (the oldest fire station in the city) *Division Chief 1 (ELW D-Dienst) - 2016 Mercedes Benz Vito - Fahrtec *Inspection Chief 1 (ELW I-Dienst) - 2016 Mercedes Benz Vito - Fahrtec *Platoon Chief 1 (ELW 1) - 2014 Mercedes Benz Vito - Fahrtec *Rescue-Engine 1-1 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes Benz Atego - Magirus *Rescue-Engine 1-2 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes Benz-Atego - Magirus *Tower Ladder 1 (DLA(K) 23/12) - 2016 Iveco FF 160 E 32 - Magirus *Utility 1 (KLAF) - Mercedes Benz Sprinter - TeamOettl *ALS Ambulance 1 (RTW) - 2014 Mercedes Benz Sprinter - Fahrtec *Doctor's Ambulance 1 (NAW) - 2014 Mercedes Benz Sprinter - WAS *Baby Ambulance 1 (N-NAW) - 2012 Mercedes Benz Sprinter - WAS *Children's Emergency Doctor's Car (NEF KND) - 2017 BMW X3 - AmbulanzMobile 'Fire Station 2 - Sendling -' Aidenbachstrasse 7, 81379 Munich built in 1967 *Platoon Chief 2 (ELW 1) - 2014 Mercedes Benz Vito - Fahrtec *Rescue-Engine 2-1 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Rescue-Engine 2-2 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Tower Ladder 2 (DLA(K) 23/12) - 2016 Iveco FF 160 E 32 - Magirus *Tanker 2 (TLF 4000) - 2016 Scania P410 - Walser *HazMat 2 (GW-Gefahrgut) - 2017 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Lentner *Hose-Carrier 2 (SW 2000) - 1987 MAN 12.192 FA - Ziegler *Air-Unit 2 (ASW) - 2001 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Hensel *Utility 2 (KLAF) - Mercedes Benz Sprinter - TeamOettl *Pod-Carrier 2 (WLF) - 2008 MAN TGX - Multilift *ALS Ambulance 2 (RTW) - 2013 Mercedes-Benz-Sprinter - Fahrtec *Emergency Doctor Vehicle (NEF) - 2011 BMW X3 *Analytic Task Force (ATF) Chief Car (ELW-ATF) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz-Sprinter - Baumeister & Trabandt *Analytic Task Force (ATF) Equipment Carrier (GW-ATF) - 2011 MAN TGM - ? 'Fire Station 3 - Schwanthalerhoehe -' Heimeranstrasse 23, 80339 Munich built in 1983 *Platoon Chief 3 (ELW 1) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Vito - Fahrtec *Rescue Engine 3 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Tower Ladder 3 (DLA(K) 23/12) - 2016 Iveco FF 160 E 32 - Magirus *Special Extinguishing Agents Tanker 3 (SLF) - 1993 Iveco 120-25 AW - Magirus *ALS Ambulance 3 (RTW) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz-Sprinter - Fahrtec *Emergency Doctor Vehicle (NEF) - 2014 BMW X3 - AmbulanzMobile 'Fire Station 4 - Schwabing - '''Hessstrasse 120, 80797 München ''built in 2016 (the newest station in Munich) *Platoon Chief 4 (ELW 1) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Vito - Fahrtec *Rescue-Engine 4-1 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Rescue-Engine 4-2 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Tower Ladder 4 (DLA(K) 23/12) - 2016 Iveco FF 160 E 32 - Magirus *ALS Ambulance 4 (RTW) - 2013 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - Fahrtec *Utility 4 (KLAF) - Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - TeamOettl *Mobile Command Unit (ELW 3/KELF) - 2003 Mercedes-Benz Atego - RKB *Command Van (ELW 2) - 2005 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - TeamOettl 'Fire Station 5 - Ramersdorf - '''Anzinger Strasse 41, 81671 Munich ''built in 1951 *Platoon Chief 5 (ELW 1) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Vito - Fahrtec *Rescue-Engine 5-1 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Rescue-Engine 5-2 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Tower Ladder 5 (DLA(K) 23/12 - 2016 Iveco FF 160 E32 - Magirus *ALS Ambulance 5 (RTW) - 2013 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - Fahrtec *Emergency Doctor Vehicle (NEF) - 2014 BMW X3 - AmbulanzMobile *Heavy ALS Ambulance 5 (S-RTW) - 2011 MAN TGL - WAS *Mass-Casualty-Ambulance 5 (G-RTW) - 2003 Mercedes-Benz Citaro - ? *Heavy-Rescue 5 (RW) - 2006 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Air-Unit 5 (ASW) - 2001 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Hensel *Water-Rescue 5 (WNF) - 2002 Mercedes-Benz Vario - Lentner *Pod-Carrier 5 (WLF) - 2008 MAN TGX - Multilift *Utility 5 - Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - TeamOettl 'Fire Station 6 - Pasing - '''Bassermannstrasse 20, 81245 Munich ''built in 1979 *Platoon Chief 6 (ELW 1) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Vito - Fahrtec *Rescue-Engine 6-1 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Rescue-Engine 6-2 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Tower Ladder 6 (DLA(K) 23/12) - 2016 Iveco FF 160 E32 - Magirus *ALS Ambulance 6 (RTW) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - Fahrtec *Emergency Doctor Car 6 - BMW X3 - ? *Mass-Casualty-Ambulance 6 (G-RTW) - 2003 Mercedes-Benz Citaro - ? *Tanker 6 (TLF 20/40-SL) - 2008 MAN TGS - Rosenbauer *Heavy-Rescue 6 (RW) - 2006 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Air-Unit 6 (ASW) - 2001 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Hensel *Water-Rescue 6 (WNF) - 2002 Mercedes-Benz Vario - Lentner *Ventilation-Vehicle (GW-GL) - 2002 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Ziegler *50 tons Crane (FwK 50) - 1998 Liebherr LTM 1070 - Liebherr *Crane Support Vehicle (GW-Kran) - 1995 Mercedes-Benz 1224 AF - Geidobler *Tipper 6 (ASK) - MAN FE 310 A - MeillerKipper *Pod-Carrier (WLF) - Mercedes-Benz Actros - ? *Pod-Carrier (WLF) - 2013 Mercedes-Benz Actros - ? *Utility 6 (KLAF) - Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - TeamOettl 'Fire Station 7 - Milbertshofen -' Moosacher Strasse 28, 80809 Munich built in 1960 *Platoon Chief 7 (ELW 1) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Vito - Fahrtec *Rescue-Engine 7-1 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Rescue-Engine 7-2 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Tower Ladder 7 (DLA(K) 23/12) - 2016 Iveco FF 160 E32 - Magirus *ALS Ambulance 7 (RTW) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - Fahrtec *Doctor's Ambulance 7 (NAW) - 2017 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - WAS *Emergency Doctor Vehicle (NEF) - BMW X3 - AmbulanzMobile *HazMat 7 (GW-Gefahrgut) - 2017 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Lentner *Utility 7 (KLAF) - Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - TeamOettl *Hose-Carrier 7 (SW 2000) - 1987 MAN 12.192 FA - Ziegler *ABC-measuring-unit 7 (ABC-ErkKW) - ? - ? 'Fire Station 8 - Foehring - '''Apianstrasse 1, 85774 Unterfoehring ''built in 1995 *Platoon Chief 8 (ELW 1) - 2006 Mercedes-Benz Vito - Weschenfelder *Rescue-Engine 8 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Tower Ladder 8 (DLA(K) 23/12) - 2016 Iveco FF 160 E32 - Magirus *Tanker 8 (TLF 4000) - 2016 Scania P410 - Walser *High-Angle-Rescue-Unit (GW-HörG) - 2006 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - Weschenfelder Fire Station 9 - Neuperlach -''' Heidestrasse 3, 81379 Munich built in 1975 *Platoon Chief 9 (ELW 1) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Vito - Fahrtec *Rescue-Engine 9 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Tower Ladder 9 (DLA(K) 23/12) - 2015 Iveco - Magirus *Tanker 9 (TLF 20/40-SL) - 2008 MAN TGS - Rosenbauer *ALS Ambulance 9 - 2013 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - Fahrtec *Emergency Doctor Vehicle - 2014 BMW X3 - AmbulanzMobile *54m Aerial Platform 9 (HRB 54) - 2005 Scania 124G - BrontoSkylift *Ventilation Vehicle 9 (GW-GL) - 2002 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Ziegler *50 tons Crane 9 (FwK 50) - 1992 Liebherr LTM 1050 - Liebherr *Crane Support Vehicle 9 (GW-Kran) - 1993 Mercedes-Benz 1224 AF - Geidobler *Pod-Carrier 9 (WLF) - ? - ? 'Fire Station 10 - Riem - '''Joseph-Wild-Strasse 15, 81829 Munich ''built in 1998 *Platoon Chief 10 (ELW 1) - 2006 Mercedes-Benz Vito - Weschenfelder *Rescue-Engine 10 (HLF 20/16) - 2010 Mercedes-Benz Atego - Magirus *Tower Ladder 10 (DLA(K) 23/12) - 2016 Iveco FF 160 E32 - Magirus *Special Extinguishing Agents Tanker 10 (SLF) - 1993 Iveco 120-25 AW - Magirus *ALS Ambulance 10 (RTW) - 2013 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter - Fahrtec Click here for a video which shows every fire station and its apparatus responding '''Munich Volunteer Fire Department Purpose of the VFD In Germany it is usual, that a city with a professional fire department is supported by volunteer fire companys. If the paid firefighters are fully occupied (for example in a thunderstorm or other natural disasters) they can take over further alarms. For some keywords (structure fires for example) often a volunteer company responds together with the professionals, to releave them and to keep capacities free. Near the city limits, a professional station is often not profitable, so the VFD responds independently. Divisions Abteilung Stadtmitte The "Downtown Division" is stationned together with the professional firefighters at Station 4 in the Hessstrasse. The Division is responsible for the whole downtown-area as a support unit for the prof. FD. Furthermore, as a special task, they are the first unit for ABC/HazMat-Response in Munich. North Division * Abteilung Feldmoching * Abteilung Harthof * Abteilung Freimann * Abteilung Oberföhring East Division * Abteilung Riem * Abteilung Trudering * Abteilung Waldtrudering * Abteilung Michaeliburg * Abteilung Perlach * Abteilung Waldperlach South Division * Abteilung Forstenried * Abteilung Sendling * Abteilung Solln * Abteilung Grosshadern West Division * Abteilung Allach * Abteilung Aubing * Abteilung Moosach * Abteilung Obermenzing * Abteilung Langweid-Lochhausen * Abteilung Ludwigsfeld Youth Fire Department The Volunteer Fire Department also maintains a youth group for children and adolescents between 12 and 18 years. If they are at least 16 years old and if they have absolved the basic training, they are allowed to respond to incidents. Munchen